


EREMIN WEEK 2019.

by brixu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Eremin Week, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixu/pseuds/brixu
Summary: just drabbles for the eremin week.





	1. day one: seashell.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!  
i just want to say that i'm spanish speaker and my english isn't good enough to write something like this. Soo i'm sorry for my mistakes. ;u;

The view was beautiful.

The vast blue sea in front of his eyes, his companions playing among themselves, Mikasa smiling happily.

Armin bent down to take an object that was at his feet, he didn't know it was such a thing, but because of its irregular shape and texture, he knew it wasn't a rock, it was something very different from what he used to see; He looked through the hole it was, it was empty, maybe it was something before, maybe not, there no way of knowing. Even so, it was fascinating.

He addressed Eren excitedly, eager to show him what he found.

Eren, who only looked at the horizon, without showing emotion, only melancholy. Eren, who like that strange object seemed so empty.

"If we kill the enemy, will we finally be free?" The blond did not know how to respond to the unknown that his friend raised.

Eliminate the enemy. He just have that thought...

For the first time for Armin, the sea sounded like something sad.

(...)

The blond gently stroked the object in his hands. That conch he had picked up when they saw the sea for the first time was lying next to his uniform. He couldn't forget that day, the day his dream came true.

Unfortunately not Eren's. He would not lie, it hurt to know that the brunette lost the motivation to explore the outside world, or that perhaps he never had such thing and only longed for freedom. And after everything he has done, Armin relies more on the second option.

The battle in Liberio, the death of innocent people, the cruel words he said, all that pointed to Eren not interested in them in the least.

He set the seashell on the desk to put on his three-dimensional maneuvering equipment quickly.

Armin completely hated to see what Eren became, he also completely hated the person he forced him to be: a murderer. And yet, he couldn't just let him go.

Maybe Jean was right in saying that Eren had a reason. Eren wouldn't do things without thinking. Eren wouldn't be able to hurt them ... right?

The uncertainty inside the blond's head only increased as he watched that object he picked up on the beach. His thoughts were only around Eren, Eren, and only Eren. Selfish Eren.

He laughed at the irony of the situation. Eren, being selfish and cruel to them to get their "freedom"; and he, being the same for continuing to hold on to Eren and being able to put his friends at risk to just take away his doubts and know _why the hell he is doing this (or rather, why to him)._

He remembered the words he said, the punchs he gave him.

"Useless," yes, that particular word hurt. But what could I do to change that image of him? Hurt other people who don't deserve it? He found himself capable when he pulled the trigger years ago, when he crushed hundreds of civilians in Marley. Although he didn't like to do that, he doubted anyone would like to do something like that. But Eren ... He seemed so determined when he did such a massacre, when he hurt them ...

What if Eren really hated them?

What if Eren really agreed with Zeke's plan?

What if Eren activated the rumble?

It would certainly be a tragedy, but Armin knew he couldn't stop it. In fact, from kids Armin knew Eren's selfish ambitions, that every time something is raised he will do whatever it takes to achieve it.

Internally it felt good to know that both were still similar, that both were selfish. A bitter smile crossed his lips at his fixation; Maybe he can understand him one last time and end all this.


	2. day two: ying & yang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely different, but they needed each other.

Eren slipped his hands subtly through his best friend's blond hair. Armin turned to see him curiously about what had been done.

"Your hair is very pretty." It was all he said. Actually, for Eren everything in Armin was cute but he would never admit that out loud.

"Thank you ..." He muttered in response along with a slight blush that did not go unnoticed by the brunette.

Armin returned to his reading: a pleasant book on various cultures that Onyankopon lent him. Eren turned his gaze to no particular point.

"Opposites but complementary." Suddenly those words echoed in his mind; words that Armin had read him a long time ago.

So they were, right?

Armin was always so peaceful and analytical, while Eren was always unruly and impulsive.

Completely different, but they needed each other.

"Hey, Armin ..." Eren called with slight nerves, not knowing why, but he had the need to ask him a question he thought seconds ago.

“Yes, Eren?” He replied in that soft voice of his, as he looked up from his book.

“Do you still want to explore the outside world?” He finally let go with feigned indifference.

“ Uh? What's that question about? ”Armin cocked his head in confusion.

"I don't know, I just thought about it." Do you still want to? ”He asked as he turned to see him.

Armin tensed noticeably, did not understand the purpose of the question.

"It just ... It was just a simple childhood dream, Eren." He end up answering uneasily.

The silence lasted between them.

“ I think the rest of the world is stupid, you know. ”He said in an attempt to forget what was mentioned above and the strange feeling that generated him, he simply could not believe that.

"They just have a misconception of the people of Ymir." The answer came without much emotion from Armin. Eren nodded at his words despite disagreeing.

For Eren, the world was stupid for hating them and depriving them of their freedom (and for preventing Armin's dream from coming true). Even sometimes he came to think that they deserved death, he could liquidate them with the rumble. That sounded like a good plan, but unfortunately he had a couple of reasons for not doing, so that idea was discarded at the moment.

And among those reasons, was the blond. Eren knew he wouldn't forgive him. But if that was a price for him to be free, then he would.

Leaving his vague thoughts aside. Eren dedicated himself to analyzing the beautiful face of his friend; from his long eyelashes to the curve of his chin, fascinated by the expressions he made when reading that borrowed book.

Armin was always different, open minded. Comprehensive and peaceful, too good for the world.

And Eren, which was more about acting and not analyzing; He decided to take care of giving the blond the opportunity to fulfill his dream, regardless of the means. Because Armin deserved it.


	3. day three: broken // the strengh of their bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin believed that Eren was finally starting to break and he didn't like that, even if it was inevitable. At that time, Armin promised to make the greatest effort to collect all his pieces.

Eren sat with his back against the wall. For a long time that he was unable to fall asleep, he had not known what time it was or was really interested.

His tired eyes roamed the surroundings, he watched Mikasa sleeping, the girl was surely mentally exhausted by the information they obtained that morning.

_Thirteen_ _years_ _of_ _life__._

Eren still didn't assimilate it at all. He had less than eight years left, and Armin thirteen.

_Armin_ ...

His thoughts turned to that person in particular, noting that he was hunched over the chair, moved slightly, probably uncomfortable sleeping on that seat. Maybe it was hard to sleep.

“Armin, Armin! ” Eren called between whispers. His assumption was proven when he heard the acclaimed surprise gasp.

The blond turned his head to observe the imprisoned young man, noticing the subtle signs that asked him to enter.

“ Eren? ” Armin whispered in the same way as he grabbed the keys and placed them in the lock “ What are you doing awake? ” Finally he opened the bars gate meticulously to avoid waking the jet.

Once inside the cell, he approached the bed to take a seat next to the brunette.

“ I can't sleep, I guess you don't either. That chair has to be awkward, huh? ”Eren formed a slight barking smile when his friend sat next to him.

“The chair is the least, actually ...” Armin grimaced as he rested his head on the shoulder of the brunette. “Many things have happened lately”. Having said that he closed his eyes, pausing. “I don't want you to die ...” He finally whispered, a whisper very easy to hear in such a silent cell.

Hearing the latter, Eren took Armin's hand, caressing it with subtlety, with pure nostalgia to remember when they were younger than they used to do many times as comfort.

“ You don't deserve death, Armin, you still have goals to accomplish. On the other hand I ... I do deserve it, I have done terrible things ... my father ...” Even in speaking you could tell that he was willing not to sob.

Armin open his eyes to hear it. Finishing by interrupting it.

“ Nothing is your fault, Eren! You didn't ask for anything that happened! ”Armin almost shouted the first sentence, the second reduced his voice when he remembered Mikasa sleeping a few meters away from them.

Armin believed that Eren was finally starting to break and he didn't like that, even if it was inevitable. At that time, Armin promised to make the greatest effort to collect all his pieces.

None said anything for a few moments.

“ Armin! ” Eren sobbed. “ I almost lost you! I ... I don't know how I would have continued without you, I didn't know what to do, you were a second and not the other, and you burned, I worried so much! And ... it hurt, too much. Why the hell did you do that? You know what is the worst? That I will lose you again in a few years ” Eren began to speak quickly that the blond barely understood; He still felt guilt, despite not remembering exactly what went through his mind to get to do such a thing, but knowing the pain caused his dearest person was enough to make him feel completely frustrated.

Armin sighed, wondering how the talk turned to that particular topic, although it was something intended.

“ Eren ... Have you ever heard about reincarnation? ” Armin asked holding the hand of the aforementioned more firmly, seeking to change the course of the conversation.

Eren shook his head while resting against Armin.

"Reincarnation is the rebirth of the soul in another body, the opportunity to live another life," Armin clarified as he smiled slightly. “ If that of reincarnation is not a myth, rest assured that in the next life, I will look for you. So do not worry about our limited life, because in the next we will live free, Eren, and there will be no worries about unnecessary wars. I promise ” Once he finished speaking; Eren took Armin's hand and kissed it gently, sealing the promise, despite thinking about how fictional it sounded, but the way Armin said it was incredibly convincing, and Eren hoped things would be that way.

“ Armin ... I love you ” Eren said while hugging the little blond next to him.

“ And I to you, Eren ” There was no need for more words. And after a couple of minutes the couple slept in peace.


	4. day four: costume party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be another matter to solve tomorrow.

"And why are we going, again?"

"Because Reiner was very kind to invite us, and we haven't been together for a long time. And a costume party sounds good." Armin replied as he typed on his cell phone, Eren clicked his tongue when he noticed that.

"I see ... By the way, how will you go in disguise? You were bothering me all day about it, but I haven't seen your costume yet. ”When he finished speaking, he turned to take the clothes that were on his bed.

He had chosen to disguise himself as a werewolf for no particular reason, it was only the only thing that occurred to him.

"Well ... I don't know, I was talking to Jean about it. He gave quite interesting ideas. ”Armin smiled as he counted. The brunette felt weird at that, he didn't want to think they were jealous, maybe it was just irritation because his friend was too long aware of his phone.

"So that's why you walked on the phone for about an hour? You could have asked me for help, you know. ”Eren didn't try to hide the annoyance in her voice. Armin raised an eyebrow at his attitude, he had to assume that he would act like this, after all they didn't get along at all.

“What, are you jealous?” The blond joked as he looked at her, laughing slightly.

"Yes," Eren replied without turning around, leaving his disguise back on the bed and then turning around to look at his friend. At that, Armin's laugh increased; and Eren soon joined.

After a couple of minutes between laughs, the taller one sat next to his friend on the carpeted floor.

"And? What are his "interesting" ideas? Eren settled down lying on the carpet to rest his head on the blond's lap.

"He suggested that I put on a Japanese collegiate costume." Armin counted without much interest and turned his attention to the screen, watching her once more.

Eren opened his eyes in surprise, determined to hit that horse's face for suggesting something like that to his best friend. He wasn't going to deny that he liked the idea, but that Jean had proposed it disturbed him. Were they going out or something?

He quickly threw himself against Armin to try to remove his phone and leave a 'nice' message to Jean and in the process find out if they were anything.

"Eren! What are you...?" Armin held his cell phone with both hands against his chest when he realized the intentions of the named.

"Give me that! I have something to say to the horse's face! And you can't go with that costume, Armin! I know you have legs and everything but could have perverted! Although I would never let something bad happen to you! ”Eren exclaimed desperately to grab the device; He intended to keep talking, but Armin cut him off.

"Eren, it was a joke." The blond said blushing, and the brunette sighed with relief.

Eren felt stupid for a moment.

"Oh, yes ... So ... what are you going to disguise?" He asked again. I was slightly embarrassed to remember the comment about the boy's legs.

"I'm going to use rabbit ears, that's all. Jean said he could lend them to me" Armin remembers that the rabbit ears were used for an elementary school act, he lost his own but Jean did not, so he borrowed them.

“That's all? Pff, it's very simple ” Eren commented with mock disappointment.

“ Your costume is too! All you did was tear your clothes and buy plastic ears and fangs ” The blond complained in a pot. Eren smiled.

(...)

  
“Mikasa, I'm leaving!” Eren's scream was heard throughout the house.

“Okay!” His adoptive sister's answer came from the armchair; She was lying next to her boyfriend, they told Eren that they would watch movies and he didn't question them, after all Mikasa's boyfriend had been very kind to lend him his motorcycle to go to the party, with the clear warning of not Shock it or make it dirty because otherwise he would kill him.

"Remember to wear protection, brat." And so was Levi's farewell, Eren decided to ignore it.

The brunette approached Armin's house, which was only two blocks away from his.

Once he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited for Armin to open. And so he did.

Well, his costume might be simple, but it looked damn cute that Eren just wanted to hug him.

He was wearing blue jean pants, which fit his legs and a fairly large gray shirt, which exposed his collarbone. And of course, his ears.

Although he did not put too much effort: a torn black jean, a plaid shirt broken in specific places; fangs and ears.

Neither of them intended to stand out as much, anyway.

They went straight to the party. It was to be done at Bertholdt's house, on the other side of the city.

The trip happened without accidents, everything went well.

And when they finally arrived, Eren began to regret having gone. There were more people than I expected, too much.

After leaving the motorcycle parked and secured next to a pole, he put a protective arm around his friend's shoulders.

They entered and greeted the familiar faces of Reiner and Bertholdt. They talked for a while, until Annie arrived and took Bertholdt; Reiner and Armin had gone for drinks.

And Eren stood waiting while trying to guess which song was the one that was playing through the loud voices.

"Eren! Take it! ”Reiner returned and handed him a glass of his corresponding drink, a simple beer.

“And Armin?” He asked when he didn't see his friend around.

"He is with the others!" They sent me to look for you, so come on. ”The older one took the brunette by the arm and led him almost dragged to another room.

There, he managed to see his companions: Ymir, Krista, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Mina, Thomas and finally Armin.

Things seemed to go smoothly. They drank, ate crap and chatted.

So it was from eleven to three in the morning; when Eren realized that Armin was hugging him, muttering incoherencies.

Sometimes he didn't realize that his friend got drunk on anything. And now its duty as a heavy drinker to take care of it.

The others had suddenly disappeared, but the rest is important. He just focused on Armin not making idiocy.

The brunette took the blond to the backyard. Where once there, Armin wrapped his arms around his neck.

"They are ... You know, I love you and I want to marry you," Armin said just like that before kissing him.

Eren didn't know how to react. But in the end the kiss corresponded.

And Eren felt a strange mixture of emotions, between confusion, happiness and guilt.

Once they separated, the brunette sighed. As much as he loved his best friend as anything more than that, he couldn't trust Armin being drunk

This would be another matter to solve tomorrow.


	5. day five: forest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was at its point, positioned behind Armin, reflecting in his hair. And he seemed to shine (or maybe, he really did).
> 
> Eren's cheeks colored a soft red color. He swallowed before answering.

"Come on, Eren!" Little Armin enthusiastically called his best friend. Eren smiled at him as usual and did not hesitate to follow the trail of the blond boy after greeting his father.

The road was the usual; the same rocks and trees, the grass just a little more grown. The road he managed to memorize for the countless times they crossed there.

A large forest in which there was a river, along with a meadow full of beautifully colored flowers. Armin's favorite place.

There were times when after being intimidated, Armin took him to such a place, either to calm his growing anger towards those clumsy thugs or for Armin to clear himself.

Thanks to that, Eren used to call the wooded place as "our forest", Armin just laughed and told him that the forest belonged to everyone.

They walked the dirt path for a few minutes, I didn't know exactly how many, but the hike was not very long or short.

Once they arrived, Armin went to sit on a fallen log. They also didn't know when that thing would have fallen, but it was nice to have a seat.

Eren sat next to him, looking at him expectantly, he usually always had something to say about some book or thing he learned.

"Eren look!" The blond exclaimed with his typical emotion, pointing to a small orange bug that was in the middle of the flowers (bells, Armin had once told him), creating a nice contrast.

"They're called butterflies, my grandfather told me about them the other day. They fly and say they live a year, before they were caterpillars but they metamorphosed; they feed on the flower nectar." Eren heard every word uttered by the child, swallowing all the information given.

"Do they fly? How high? "Eren's childhood curiosity always showed up in things like this. It was inevitable to think about how it would be to fly like such an insect, or like birds.

"Uh, I don't know that, maybe they don't have a limit? That they can go as high as they would like?! " Armin laughed tenderly at first, then his tone rose due to his emotion.

"That ... that would be amazing." The brunette whispered to himself.

Armin crossed between the blue flowers, like his eyes, Eren noticed. You could tell he did it meticulously, he didn't want to damage the flowers or scare the butterfly away.

When the insect finally arrived, it flew off and in turn two more that apparently were also there.

"Aren't they cute?" The blond boy asked as he watched them go through the skies with a lovely big smile.

The sun was at its point, positioned behind Armin, reflecting in his hair. And he seemed to shine (or maybe, he really did).

Eren's cheeks colored a soft red color. He swallowed before answering.

"Y-Yes." And the dark-haired boy didn't know if he talked about those insects or the beautiful blond in front of him.

Unfortunately, years later, the butterfly days are gone. Eren sometimes wondered if the flowers were still alive, or if the butterflies still fly around. But for now, Armin's bright smile was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
